1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to Internet search engines and relevance-ranking methodologies.
2. Description of Related Art
The descriptions of related art in the above-referenced non-provisional application and provisional application are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety into this section of the present disclosure.